¿Es verdad lo que siento?
by Ashpinguloguin
Summary: Donatello está enfermo, Abril cuida de él hasta que se mejore. Pero la tortuga se acostumbra a los cuidados de la chica y finge estar enfermo un poco más. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos pasan tanto tiempo juntos? Mi primer Fic. [Donatello x Abril]


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic (creo que eso es bastante obvio) :$.

A mi hermana, que gracias a ella comencé a leer y a escribir fics. Como es el primero obviamente tendré muchos errores. Así que se aceptan comentarios y correcciones (y jitomatazos)

Es pero que sea de su agrado!

**Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles no me pertenece :c **

* * *

_**¿Es verdad lo qué siento? **_

**Dontallelo POV **

Era un día como otro en las alcantarillas. Leo estaba viendo la tele, su programa favorito Héroes Espaciales. Mike estaba tratando de hacer una nueva receta con la pizza, me pregunto que se le ocurrirá esta vez, no lo se lasaña de pizza, sándwich de pizza, jugo de pizza… Puajj de solo pensarlo me dan náuseas. Raph estaba jugando con Spike como siempre. Ahh y yo, pues yo estaba pensando en ella… ¡DIGO! Inventando algo nuevo. Es un rayo congelador en el tiempo… Ahh no lo se, bueno es que necesito un poco de Uranio 2-39.

-¡Hey chicos vengan a ver esto!- Grito Mike. Ojala sea algo bueno. -Si no es algo interesante perecerás- Dijo Raph mi entras acariciaba a Spike. –Ahora vuelvo.-

-Tienes suerte que empiecen los comerciales- Dijo Leo mientras se despegaba del televisor.

-Luego voy Mike- Le grite desde mi habitación. –Necito pensar como conseguir Uranio 2-39- Mmmmm ¿como conseguiré ese uranio?

–Anda ven- Me insistió el ninja de cinta anaranjada.

–Ya que- Me levante y fui hasta la cocina.

–Ahora tortugas mutantes… ¡EL PIZZASTEL!- Mike digo mientras nos mostraba un pastel de tres pisos color naranja.

-¿Pizzastel?- Pregunto interesado el líder del grupo.

–Pizza, pastel, Pizzastel- Contesto feliz Mike.

–Espero que no sea como tu pizzapay- le dije.

–Si, termine enfermo tres días- Dijo Raph sobándose el estomago.

-¿Quién será el afortunado en probarlo?- Pregunto el cocinero.

-¡DONNIE!- Gritaron todos esepto yo claro.

-¿¡Que, por que!?-

–Digo siempre soy yo- Me dijo Mike–le toca a alguien mas.-

Pues ni modo Mike tiene la razón así que agarre un trozo de esa cosa y mordí y trague… Puajj fui corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-¿Alguien más quiere probar?- Pregunto levantando el pastel.

–No gracias-

–Oh ya continuo- Dijo Leo mientras corría hacia el televisor.

–No te matare solo porque hiciste vomitar a Donnie, volveré con Spike- Dijo Raph mientras volvía con su tortuga favorita.

De todas las porquerías que ha hecho Miguel Ángel esta es la peor y más desagradables.

Esa noche me la pase despierto no pude dejar de pensar en ella… ¡DIGO! En-en conseguir el uranio 239 pero por fin a las 3 am me pude dormir.

…¿se….dor…?

…¡No….as..ruid…!

…Cre…qu…s…est…despe…..

…¿listos?...1…2…¡3!...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Oh por dios. ¿¡Como pude olvidar mi cumpleaños!? (Si, cumplo diferente a mis hermanos) Debería dejar de pensar en el "Uranio". Allí estaban Leo, Mike, Raph, Splinter y Abril, con regalos esepto Splinter y Abril…

-Ten Donnie, tu regalo- Mike, me dio una caja verde con moño naranja.

–Ten, aquí esta el mío- Leo me do una caja verde con molo azul.

–Toma esto cerebrito- Raph me dio una caja verde con moño rojo. Luego Abril se acerco y me dijo –No te compre nada pero creo que esto será suficiente- Se me acerco lentamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. O por dios mi temperatura se elevo hasta el cielo y estoy seguro que mis ojos se pusieron como corazones eso si fue un regalo.

-Disfrútalo cerebrito por que será el único que tendrás.- Rio mientras me regresaba a la realidad.

– Donatelo tu regalo será un día sin entrenamiento- Me dijo Splinter.

–Toma eso Raph- le dije con una risa medio macabra.

Esa tarde decidí usar mi día sin entrenamiento ya que me sentía un poco mal del estomago. Luego empecé a abrir los regalos. Mike me dio una pizza de lujo tenia peperoni, tocino, jamón, piña, aceituna, doble queso y tenia escrito "Donnie" claro que no me la iba a comer, por otro lado Raph me dio un afila cuchillas para mi boo y Leo… ¡Genial Uranio 2-39! – ¡Ahora podre terminar mi invento!-

-¿En que estas trabajando?- Pregunto aquella chica que tanto adoro.

-En esto mira…- Me iba a levantar pero un fuerte dolor invadió mi estomago –Mejor luego.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, si, no es nada-

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?-

-No nada, gracias-

Mmmmm me pregunto que me estará causando este dolor… ¡Claro! La Pizzastel, veré los ingredientes para saber que me dio Mike.

-¿Abril? Si hay algo ¿me lo podrías traer?-

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas Donnie?- Hay como adoro cuando dice mi nombre.

-Mi analizador de alimentos y un trozo de Pizzastel- Por alguna razón Mike guardo el Pizzastel.

-Claro, no tardo-

Y si, no tardo nada eche el trozo al analizador y…

-Pizza, harina, leche-

-¿Iuug no te da asco?-

-Creme antes de conocer la pizza comíamos algas con gusanos, nada puede ser mas asqueroso, bueno como decía tiene pizza, harina, leche, huevos y… Ohh ¡MIKE!-

-¿Qué que pasa que hizo?-

-Convino leche y palomitas, ¿a quien se le ocurre combinar eso', es mas, ¿¡A quien se le ocurre hacer una pizza con palomitas o un pastel con palomitas!?-

-Ohh esto es malo-

-Si lo es, espera hay otro ingrediente-

-¿Cuál es?-

-GLUTEN EXTRA, soy alérgico al gluten en exceso-

-¿Necesitas algún antídoto o algo?-

-No hay nada que me ayude solo es esperar a que el dolor sane por si solo- Y si valla que dolía.

-Por fin acabo el entrenamiento- Me dijo Mike mientras se dirigía a mí con Leo y Raph.

-Mike ¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a Donnie?- Fue a defenderme Abril.

-Este no lo creo-

-¿Mike le pusiste gluten extra?- Pregunto Abril mientras yo intentaba levantarme.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-MIKE SABES QUE SOY ALERGICO AL GLUTEN EX…- Le grite pero de repente me entro un sueño horrible-

…. ¡DON…..!...

…S…des…yo…

…¿¡Que…ha…!?


End file.
